Taken Over
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: One shot. Cosmo's body is being taken over by someone, or something, else.


**AN: If this fic confuses y'all, I'm sorry. Let me know.**

**This started out as a vague idea, and I decided to turn it into a fic. So sit back and enjoy.**

Cosmo fell out of the air onto Timmy's hard floor.

Wanda and Timmy immediatly surrounded him. "Are you okay?" The ten year old asked in consern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cosmo said weakly. "Just a headache."

"Are you sure?" Wanda looked at him worriedly.

"I'm a little tired. Its no big deal."

"Maybe you should lay down or something."

"Right. I should lay down." Cosmo repeated and poofed into the fishbowl. He layed down on the bed which was in the castle and immediatly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The moon fell into the window hours later and Cosmo jolted awake. Something was wrong, he realized. Something very bad was happening to him.

He attempted to leap out of the bed and gasped. He couldn't feel his legs. Cosmo immediatly thought somehow they got cut off and threw off the blankets, exposing two thin, normal legs. The fairy breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief didn't last long. He still couldn't feel his legs. They were completly numb.

The numbness seemed to be spreading higher into his body. Panicked, Cosmo started screaming.

Wanda woke up at the sound of the blood curdling noise. She discovered it to be her husband's scream. "Cosmo, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Tell me. Does your head still hurt?"

Cosmo said in a terrified voice, "They aren't mine."

She looked at him strangely. "What aren't yours?"

"My legs. They aren't mine."

This scared Wanda more than the scream. She really didn't want an insane man for a husband. "It must have been a very bad dream."

"It wasn't a dream! They aren't mine! I can't feel them! Don't you get it? SOMETHING'S TAKING OVER MY BODY!"

"I'm calling the doctor." Wanda said gravely.

She left the room, leaving her husband alone. The numbness had reached his stomach now. "No," he muttered. "Leave me alone. Leave my body alone."

Cosmo was suddenly filled with knowledge. "I'm getting kicked out of my own body,' he realized. He had to warn Wanda.

Wanda lead the doctor into the room. "Well, Cosmo, " The doctor said in a self important voice. "Tell me, where does it hurt?"

Cosmo didn't have time to answer pointless questions. "No where," he said simply.

"Nowhere?"

"I can't feel the lower half of my body," Cosmo hoped his voice didn't sound as panicked as he felt.

"You can't feel the lower half of your body?"

"QUIT REPEATING ME!" Cosmo shouted.

"I'm only trying to help," The doctor said impatiently, as if Cosmo was fooling around. "Now then, your wife said something about a lie you told, something along the lines of 'you don't have legs'."

"I didn't say I don't have legs. I said something is taking over my body."

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you believe me?" Cosmo turned to Wanda.

"Its not that I don't believe you, its that . . ."

The doctor interrupted. "I believe I know the cause of your ailment. Extreme migranes."

"I don't have a headache!" Cosmo said angrily. He was growing more panicked by the minute. Already, it was spreading to his neck.

Wanda turned to the doctor. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure thing."

The doctor and Wanda left the room and stood in the hallway. "What's wrong with him? Is he hallucinating or losing his mind?" Wanda asked

"As I told your husband, I believe he suffers from extreme migranes. I believe they cause him to hallucinate. He isn't losing his mind."

"Does he need a prescription or anything?"

"No. These migranes will clear up on their own. But you should give him Tylenol to reduce the pain." The doctor poofed away.

Wanda took a pill out of the bottle and brought it to her husband. "Swallow this, sweetie. It'll help you."

Cosmo looked at her helplessly. He couldn't swallow. He had lost control of his throat and mouth. His nose was becoming numb, and Cosmo knew once this happened, he would be unable to breathe.

"Open your mouth, Cosmo." Wanda encouraged him.

Cosmo's nose belonged to someone else now. The room began to blur as his eyes were taken, then his mind until he was no longer in his body.

Cosmo floated above the body which he had used to inhabit. He wondered who's it was now. He knew the body was living. It was the soul that was changed.

Cosmo floated away and looked back once to see his ex-body swallow the tylenol.

Morning came and Juandisimo woke slowly. He was happy for once. Sure, he was no longer the sexiest fairy in Fairyworld. He looked down at his pale hands and grinned.

He glanced to his left and saw his wife. Juandisimo had admired her from afar for too long. He was filled with joy at the idea of living the rest of his life with the one he loved.

Wanda woke and caught her husband staring at her. "Are you alright, Cosmo?"

Cosmo's voice issued from Juandisimo. "I'm fine, my love."

Wanda smiled. "You better be. You know how much I'm gonna have to pay for that doctor's bill?" she kidded.

The paper poofed into the room. The headline read 'SEXY FAIRY DIES IN FREAK ACCIDENT'. The picture under the title was of Juan's old, sexy body.

**AN: Was it confusing? Was it insane? Let me know what you thought. If you need an explanation, I'll provide one.**


End file.
